


Blue tongues and red hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One-Shot, Riott squad, riott or bust baby, some light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Ruby's return to raw, she and Liv have a little discussion about who exactly Liv belongs with.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Blue tongues and red hearts

Ruby couldn't believe that she was back nor could she process what she had just done. The way that Liv had looked at her in the ring had almost been enough to stay her hand - almost. It seemed to the former leader of the Squad that Liv had forgotten who she belonged too, a year without really seeing each other had been a long time. 

Ruby was glad to be back on Raw, glad that her friends are at least on the same brand with her again. She was satisfied that in a weird way they are all reunited, but something still felt off. It's like all the pieces are there, but they aren't slotting together in the way that they should. 

Ruby figured out why that was when she entered her locker room after a short attempt at an interview. She loathed interviews, the last one she had done, Liv had kissed her hand and promised that no matter what the Riott Squad would always be a unit. This stupid interviewer had tried to ask her why she had turned her back on Liv as if there is a simple answer. It's all for storylines but something about it hits a little too close to home. 

Liv was waiting for her inside the locker room, still in her gear, anxiously tapping her foot. Ruby ignored her for the moment, instead, she took the time to slowly strip off her leather jacket and unfasten her boots. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Liv asked, impatient as always. 

Ruby slowly glanced over her shoulder at the blonde and pinned her with a look. "Did you miss me?" 

Liv frowned at her and stood up from the bench, poking Ruby hard in the chest. "You know I did." 

Ruby found it almost painful to stare at Liv too long, the shorter girl always had a way of getting under the skin. "You seemed to have forgotten me rather quickly." 

Liv sighed heavily as if the subject of their conversation was already wearing her down. "You know that isn't true Ruby." 

"You're supposed to be mine Liv." For the first time in almost a year, Ruby feels like she can finally breathe. Like she's finally able to get everything off her chest. "Of all people, Lana?"

"She was there." Liv pointed out, though there is something new in her voice, a rekindling of emotion that Liv had thought was long buried. "I was alone Rue, you know the saying, the lone wolf dies while the pack survives. I had to find a way to survive." 

Ruby couldn't fault her for that, but it burned her up inside that somebody else had gotten to touch Liv. "I would say that I missed you too, but I don't think that it makes a difference to you Liv." 

"It does matter," Liv replied quietly, once again poking Ruby in the chest. "Stop acting like you're so damn untouchable Rue. Your 'too cool for feelings' act doesn't work on me and we both know it." 

Ruby seemed to notice for the first time a mark on Liv's shoulder. "Did she give that to you?" Ruby asked, brushing over the fading bruise.

Liv flinched away from Ruby's touch. "So what if she did?" 

Ruby let her hand fall to her side and frowned. "I hate this. I hate the emotional distance, I hate that she got to touch you."

"Well then do something about it." Liv challenged, going to poke Ruby for the third time. "You're here bitching about her touching me, but you're not doing anything to fix it. If you want me to be yours again then quit wasting time and do something about it." Liv said accenting each word with a poke right over Ruby's heart.

"Stop it," Ruby said catching Liv's hand. 

Liv stuck out her tongue, knowing damn well that she was provoking Ruby, which was exactly what she wanted. "Make me." 

Ruby's free hand grabbed a fistful of Liv's hair, yanking rather roughly on the strands to force the girl's head back. "Do you ever shut up Liv?" 

Liv let out a breathless laugh. "Only when you make me Rue." 

A low growl tore from the back of Ruby's throat as she claimed Liv's lips in a heated kiss, desperate to shut her up and reclaim the blonde that was rightfully hers. Lana didn't know what Liv needed, didn't know how to comfort Liv when she had night terrors. Ruby had been the one to break down the barriers around Liv's heart and she wasn't about to let somebody like Lana fuck that up. Ruby had fought for over two years to keep Liv calm and curb her more self-destructive tendencies. To provide Liv with stability and boundaries so that the younger wrestler would thrive. Ruby would be damned if she was going to let Lana undo all of her hard work.

Ruby pinned Liv roughly against the lockers, a hand pressing over Liv's throat. She brushed her thumb over the shorter girl's pulse point, a hint of a smile tugging at her swollen lips. "You remember your safe word? Because trust me you're going to need it later." 

Liv's eyes were dark pools of desire and she nodded slowly. She covered Ruby's hand with her own, causing Ruby's grip to tighten. "Blue." She whispered. 

Ruby chuckled quietly. "Good girl. Now grab your gear and follow me. We have to discuss some things, including why Lana will never ever get to touch you again." 

Liv pouted as Ruby stepped away from her. "Never thought I'd live to see Ruby Riott jealous." She commented but didn't disobey Ruby's command. She hadn't expected Ruby to be at Raw, but hearing the Squad's music after so long had awoken something inside of her. It had been a reminder that once again happiness was in her reach and all she had to do was reach out. Which was exactly what she did as she reached out and laced hands with Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Writing anniversary to me, also praise Ruby is back and I am so happy. I love my tattooed queen so much. I've written over 380,000 words in the last year, from this date in 2019 until now. 
> 
> Anybody else excited for the squad feud. Liv was so happy to see her and so was Ruby, they were totes crying together. And then dark daddy!Rue emerged. It was epic.


End file.
